


A Clear and Present Heat

by Jess_B_Fossil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Down on Felix I mean, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sylvain's going down, literally that's all it is, porn with no plot, they have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil
Summary: Let it be known that Felix is a man of conviction, but there are truly some things that test the limits of his boundaries. Sylvain is definitely one of them.Even if it comes to Sylvain accosting him in a very public place.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	A Clear and Present Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing smut, so I wrote this super short PWP because I have no control over myself. I did accidentally leave it open for a sequel, OOPS. Thanks to everyone in the Sylvix discord for their constant love and support.

Let it be known that Felix is a man of conviction, but there are truly some things that test the limits of his boundaries. Sylvain is definitely one of them. 

_ “Sylvain--” _ he hisses, but the word dissolves into an immediate moan. It’s stupid, how impossible it is to hold it in, especially when you consider how they’re tucked into a dark corner of the training grounds. Felix doesn’t get off in public places, he’s supposed to be embarrassed by this, but he’s not, he’s  _ not _ and--

Sylvain smiles against his hip bone-- Felix can fucking  _ feel _ the quirk of his lips there-- before nipping at his skin.

Felix gets it, really he does. His favorite type of Sylvain is the sweaty mess that he currently is, muscles sore and aching from several bouts of sparring. Auburn bangs plastered to his forehead, face flushed with exertion and arousal as he pushes up Felix’s shirt, lips chasing his frantic touches.

Felix has to look away, because if he doesn’t, he’ll tip right over that edge before they even  _ start _ something and there’s no fun in that. Not that Felix is having fun.

He reaches out, gripping at Sylvain’s hair to try and slow him down, ease in him into a gentler touch. Sylvain has other plans though. He’s already rucked Felix’s shirt up, pressing kisses across the hardened muscles of his abdomen, lips searing with heat. Despite his initial reservations, Felix yearns for more, he  _ yearns _ to press closer and wreck the man below him. 

_ I’m going to wreck you Sylvain, _ he’d promised earlier at the start of their spar. Sylvain’s eyes had gone dark with the challenge. Wreck him indeed.

“Felix,” Sylvain murmurs against his skin, tongue snaking out to lick at a bead of sweat the slides down his side.  _ “Felix,” _ he repeats, hands finding the front of Felix’s trousers, fingers pulling impatiently at the ties, tugging them open and yanking them down far enough to free his cock. 

“This isn’t the place Sylvain,” Felix chides, but he makes no move to stop him. Truth be told, he doesn’t care about the sparring grounds anymore, or that they’re in public, or that someone might walk in at any moment. He’s living for this, for Sylvain at his feet, pulling and tugging at him, working him over with his magic hands. 

Sylvain fingers the length of his cock, the touch too light for Felix’s taste. “Sylvain,” he warns, his tone taking a dark edge and the other man laughs. 

“Patience,” he tells Felix, not that either of them have it. And how can they? How can  _ he _ , with this literal god of a man kneeling at his feet? Sylvain pumps his cock once, twice and then leans over to lick at the head, tongue swirling around the crown with a slick motion. 

Felix head slams back against the stone wall, barely holding in his voice. 

“It’s okay, Fe,” Sylvain says as he kisses along his length, one hand gripping the base tenderly, the other sinking deep into his thighs. It’s not, Felix thinks-- nothing about this is  _ okay _ . Sylvain is on his knees and Felix is slowly wasting into an absolute puddle of distress, while the other man worships his body like he’s an instrument to be played. He plays him masterfully.

Sylvain knows what he likes, all the ties to yank at and the buttons to push. He swipes a thumb along his slit and Felix moans in embarrassment. “I’ll treat you well,” Sylvain says, punctuating the words with a quick kiss across the head, before swallowing him down, down,  _ down _ . 

It takes everything that Felix has to not buck into his mouth. He presses his fist to his mouth, biting at his thumb to stop from punching out a curse. Sylvain chuckles around him, warmth and soft and wet, sucking gently before he pulls completely off. 

_ “Syl-” _

“Is that all you know how to say?” Sylvain asks, tracing the vein along the side with his tongue. “Is my name the only thing on your mind?”

Felix hates his teasing, and  _ no _ , his name isn’t what’s on his mind. It’s the heat of his mouth as he pulls his cock back in, the softness of his tongue as it swirls around his sensitive flesh and-- 

Felix reaches out to grip at his hair harshly and Sylvain stops stone cold, looking up at him, waiting. So patient,  _ ever _ patient. Unlike Felix, who finally looks down, stroking through the firey red of Sylvain’s hair, scratching at his scalp affectionately. 

His other hand finds his jaw, caressing the hard line of bone there. “So good,” Felix tells him, and he knows the praise goes south for Sylvain. Felix can see it in the way that Sylvain hums around his cock in agreement, eyes falling half-lidded as resumes his task. Felix sighs into the feel of it, at how Sylvain sucks him right back down and swallows. 

His hand grips Sylvain’s jaw tighter, thumbing along the soft skin there. “Perfect, really,” Felix hisses, unable to stop the gentle press of his hips. “And only for me.” His voice hitches at that, lips quirking into a smirk as Sylvain moans at the words. 

Sylvain’s done a lot of terribly dirty things in his life, Felix is sure, but he’s the only one that he’ll suck off in the corner of the training grounds with little thought. He’s the only one that Sylvain will ever suck off again, actually.

Sylvain pulls off, nosing at his cock lovingly, pressing sweet words into the skin there. “Only you,” he murmurs. “Because Goddess above, you looked perfect out there. Killer form, perfect body and all mine.” 

Felix hums in appreciation, fingers carding through Sylvain’s hair before pulling his face back to where he wants it. “Back to work,” he teases and Sylvain opens his mouth gladly, lips inviting Felix back into that dark, wet heat. He sucks him down, swirling his tongue around, and Felix can’t help it when he bucks towards the back of his throat. Sylvain allows it steadily, happily, face flushed with arousal as he looks back up, eyes molten pools of tigerseye. 

“Fuck,” Felix hisses, pulling harder at his hair.  _ “Sylvain.” _ He’s beautiful, so beautiful,  _ too _ beautiful.

Sylvain knows he won’t last much longer. Sylvain knows Felix better than he knows himself. He doubles his efforts, sucking him down hard, pulling him deeper slowly,  _ slowly _ . Felix huffs when Sylvain’s nose brushes the downy hair at his groin, feeling the man smile around him in triumph.

“Show off,” he murmurs, but it’s affectionate. Sylvain’s throat is tight and hot, and  _ Goddess above he’s about to die a sweet, sweet and torturous death _ . His hand slinks to the underside of his throat to rest there gently. “I can almost feel myself here,” he says and Sylvain groans at the strain, his eyes leaking slightly. “You’re so good for me.” 

When he pulls back finally it’s with effort. Sylvain pumps Felix again and again, tongue swirling around the crown of his dick. Felix knows he’s about to tip over, he can feel the telltale coiling in his gut, the fire building higher and  _ higher _ .

“Sylvain,” Felix warns, grasping his head a little tighter, easing himself into his mouth with a little more force. “I’m--”

Sylvain can tell, he knows Felix’s movements like the back of his hand. He presses down, wrenching his hand tightly around the base, pulling and dragging his fingers along the length and his tongue bears down. He encourages Felix to move, to buck into his mouth and Felix does, he  _ does _ . 

And Sylvain moans at it, a deep and rumbling sound that’s just too good and-- The burning coil inside of Felix snaps and he tumbles over the edge, white waves crashing over him as he spends himself into Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain doesn’t stop sucking at him, warm and wet and inviting, tongue lapping up every drop. 

Felix breathes heavily, chest heaving as he leans back against the hard stone of the wall. 

Sylvain is smug as he pulls back, swallowing pointedly with clear articulation, thumb catching what’s caught on his lips as his tongue snakes out to lick it up. Felix barely sees him outside of his half lidded gaze, but the motion does the trick and he moans softly at the sight. 

Sylvain kisses his hip, before gently tucking Felix back into his pants, lacing them up haphazardly. Then he’s standing over Felix, pulling him close and leaning over to press those damnable lips against the shell of his ear. 

“How long before we can go another round?” he whispers and Felix is going to lose it, because the only reason Sylvain would want  _ him _ to get it up again is--

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Felix mutters. 

Sylvain’s breath is heavy on his ear as he pecks the skin there affectionately. “All I want is for you to  _ wreck _ me,” he teases, and the words hit Felix in the groin harder than he cares to admit. So  _ that’s _ what had caused Sylvain to tip over the edge, his fierce challenge earlier while holding out his sword. How predictable for Sylvain to lack the ability to control himself, but... the flush arousal spread over Sylvain is absolutely worth everything in the world to him, and all he can think of now is burying himself in that sweet, tight heat over and over and over again--

_ “Fuck _ .”

“Isn’t that what you promised me?” Sylvain’s innocent smile when he pulls back is anything but and Felix melts instantly at the sight of it. 

“Okay,” he murmurs, but Sylvain’s already tugged him away from the wall, intent on leading him through the grounds as quickly as possible. 

Felix is absolutely sure that Sylvain will be the death of him, but he can’t think of a better way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Have questions? A burning need for answers? Have a story idea? Just want to talk Sylvix? Don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://missmarquin.tumblr.com/), and drop an ask!
> 
> Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/GimmetheKfc)


End file.
